reflexiones
by midori-chini
Summary: Tu solo estas obsesionada dijo gray...juvia lo ama- dijo juvia acercándose a el...6años después AKISE eres un maldito-susurro gray...esa niña debería ser mía.juvia debería ser mi esposa..yo debería estar con ella ,yo le haría muy feliz ...yo la conocía después de la muerte de ui ..era una niña muy linda ,con los ojos azules y una mirada tierna...yo soy un estúpido ..TUVE DOS ..
1. Chapter 1

**que dolor de cabeza insoportable , mis ojos me duelen ... eeee mucho leo ... no pude esperar y voy ha escribir un oneshot eeeee se me ha ocurrido mmmmm espero que les guste**

**pasen por favor por "fic ¿que es eso? " y " 2 semanas" por favor midori esta con ansias que la visiten eheehhe **

**declaimer: esto no me pertenece es de hiro mashina ...yo haciendo un puchero y mirando mi hora**

* * *

><p>era de noche en la terraza del gremio habia una chica con los cabellos azules profundos como el mar y unos ojos grandes que derramaban lagrimas y un chico con los cabellos negros o tal vez azul oscuro y unos ojos furiosos .<p>

JUVIA .. NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTAS OBSESIONADA CONMIGO - grito gray enojado - ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES QUE ME MOLESTAS . ESTAS MUY MELOSA JUVIA

eto... gray- sama juvia lo ama - dijo juvia derramando lagrimas - no estoy obsesionada , juvia lo ama

JUVIA ... solo soy tu obsesión , tu no me amas ... estas obsesionada - dijo gray bajando la voz para que nadie los escuchase

juvia lo ama , haría cualquier cosa por gray -sama - decia juvia abrazándola y poniendo su cabeza encima del regazo de gray

mmm.. juvia - susurro en el oído de la peliazul - tu no me gustas ... yo no te amo - ella empezó a llorar mas , que provoco el cambio de clima y empezó a llover - no te amo juvia ...acaso no lo entiendes - le dijo separándose de ella

gray-sama pero to te amo ... mi amor alcanza para los dos - dijo juvia con un hilo de voz ya quebrandose - yo quiero ser feliz al costado de gray -sama

tu no seras feliz conmigo juvia ... yo no te amo - dijo gray con la cabeza gacha - tu eres una molestia para mi , con esas palabras el se fue y dejando a una juvia de rodillas llorando

6 AÑOS DESPUES

ya paso 6 años despues de esa noche , encontramos a un chico con los cabellos azules oscuros sentado con su típica mirada , parece molesto de la vida .

mirajane sírvame algo - dijo gray pidiendo algo , mirajane le paso una cerveza , y el inmediatamente se lo tomo en una ... se abrió la puerta y entraron 3 personas un chico con el cabello amarillo y con una sonrisa en sus labios con chica con los cabellos azulados y una mirada tierna cargada a una niña con el cabello azul con un muñeco tenru en la mano .

hola juvia-san y akise-san - dijo mirajane con una sonrisa - gray los miro y luego se volteo , la niñita se despego de su madre y empezó a correr hacia mirajane

tía mirajane a mi porque no me saluda - dijo la pequeña akira con un puchero

buenos días akira-chan - dijo mirajane con una sonrisa , akira sonrió y se sentó al costado de gray , akira cuando se percato de que alguien estaba a su costado lo saludo

buenos días tío gray - dijo akira con una sonrisa , pero gray no le dijo nada - BUENOS DÍAS TÍO GRAY - GRITO

buenos días - dijo gray susurrando ,se levanto y empezó a caminar chocándose con la pareja

buenos días gray - dijo akise tendiéndole la mano , pero el solo siguió su camino - acaso no me escuchas gray

buenos días gray-sa...- dijo juvia - buenos días gray , el volteo y fue hacia la pareja mirando a juvia que se veía muy hermosa

que tiene de buenos días - dijo gray mirándolos - no ven que esta lloviendo , ojala que esa estúpida lluvia se detenga para salir a alguna misión

si vas a estar de ese humor mejor sigue tu camino , solo queríamos ser cortes contigo - dijo akise poniendo su mano en la cintura de juvia y llevándola a una mesa

maldito akise - susurro gray yéndose a la planta de arriba del gremio , subió por unas escaleras y se detuvo cuando llego a la terraza del gremio al mismo punto donde rechazo a juvia y le hizo llorar , se quedo parado bajo la lluvia por unas horas hasta que dejo de llover miro que salia una pareja o mejor dicho una familia compuesta por juvia , akira y el idiota de akise

maldito akise - dijo gray mirando al trio que se alejaba del gremio - yo estaría a ahí caminado con juvia , esa hija seria mía , yo seria el esposo de juvia yo seria el viviese con juvia , yo seria feliz con juvia si no fuere por mi ...estupidez

si tan solo yo yo no le hubiere rechazado - dijo gray siguiendo observado a juvia alejándose con akise y su hija - si yo hubiera tenido claro mis sentimientos hacia a ti como ahora , yo te haría muy feliz juvia

_ya es demasiado tarde - __ pensó _gray mirando al cielo - tuve 2 oportunidades y no lo supe aprovechar

_era una tarde lluviosa yo estaba caminado yendo a cualquier lugar sin rumbo en especial , ya había pasado 2 meses después de la muerte de mi maestra , me había alejado no podía ver a lyon a la cara por lo sucedido todo era mi culpa ..estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos , hasta que escuche a una niña llorando me dirigí hacia una pequeña niña que estaba sentada en un rincón mojada por la lluvia , yo la vi y seguí mi rumbo ._

_todos odian la lluvia - dijo la pequeña niña - yo soy igual que esta lluvia deprimente .. todos se alejan de mi , yo me quede quieto y me dirigí hacia la niña y me senté a su costado _

_yo no odio la lluvia - le dije ella solo me dijo - mientes tu y los demas mienten_

Mmm... _creo que no debes juzgar a las personas así por así - yo le dije mirando su profundo ojos que dejaría a cualquiera hipnotizado- yo soy gray - dije. _

_Yo .,..,...me llamo juvia-me dijo la pequeña niños dueña de esos hermosos ojos - eres un niño - me dijo- eres pervertido_

_Que porque me preguntas eso- le dije y ella me dijo- estas desnudo - ella se río, yo me altere y me vestí_

_Eres muy lindo-me dijo con un leve sonrojo-,me tendió la mano y me dijo- es un placer conocerte ,espero algún día volver a verte. ...Gray-sama-me dijo y se fue con una linda sonrisa_

_Ojala que nuestros caminos se unan-pense en ese momento. _ ...no espere algún día encontrarme otra vez con ella

Fui un gran tonto- dijo gray- en el pasado ..en el presente y lo seré en el fu...

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado midori esta babeando esperando que les haya gustado<strong>

**Midori quiere dormí ahora quiere dormir aaaaa quiero aclara que este es el final o puede llegar a ser el final a menos que me motiven para que haga el 2. Capitulo si ustedes lo deseen**

**Akise:a mi me gusto..estw final esta bien**

**Gray: pues a mi no me gusta ice make lanzas de hielo para ti autora si no cambias el final**

**Midori:no me mates akise ayuda**

**Akise:tu te metiste a esto sola y sola te salvas**

**Midori: akise tonto si hay 2capitulo no pidas ayuda**

**Mes pero que les haya gustado saludos y muchos besos mina hay **

**Nota**

**Lean por favor **

**/2 semanas**

**/fic ¿que es eso?**

**Espero sus comentarios con anias...se aceptan criticas constructivas y son malas con. Mucho amor porfi**


	2. reflecion alternativa

**hola minan Estoy triste quería ir a la casa Matusita pero no fuiiiiiiiiii midori llora eheheheeh que alguien me consuele ggegege y los comentariso son pocos asi que decidi terminarlo**

**esto es de **

**declaimer : hiro mashina jajajaj el mejor de todos con tite kubo y akira mashina**

* * *

><p><em>todos odian la lluvia - dijo la pequeña niña - yo soy igual que esta lluvia deprimente .. todos se alejan de mi , yo me quede quieto y me dirigí hacia la niña y me senté a su costado<em>

_yo no odio la lluvia - le dije ella solo me dijo - mientes tu y los demás mienten_

Mmm... _creo que no debes juzgar a las personas así por así - yo le dije mirando su profundo ojos que dejaría a cualquiera hipnotizado- yo soy gray - dije._

_Yo .,..,...me llamo juvia-me dijo la pequeña niños dueña de esos hermosos ojos - eres un niño - me dijo- eres pervertido_

_Que porque me preguntas eso- le dije y ella me dijo- estas desnudo - ella se río, yo me altere y me vestí_

_Eres muy lindo-me dijo con un leve sonrojo-,me tendió la mano y me dijo- es un placer conocerte ,espero algún día volver a verte. ...Gray-sama-me dijo y se fue con una linda sonrisa_

_Ojala que nuestros caminos se unan-pensé en ese momento. _...no espere algún día encontrarme otra vez con ella

Fui un gran tonto- dijo gray- en el pasado ..en el presente y lo seré en el futu...

NO DIGAS ESO GRAY - grito erza disgustada por su amigo - nunca es tarde ve y dilo

pero ella esta casada con akise ..ella tiene una familia - susurro gray tristemente , erza lo golpeo en su cara y el no reacciono ,erza lo siguió golpeando lo dejo tirado en el piso

eres un maldito tsundre- dijo erza molesta - juvia nunca se fijara a alguien tan estúpido como tu ... juvia pobre pu...

NO DIGAS ESO DE JUVIA - grito graty golpeando a erza - nunca lo digas

así se hace gray - dijo erza peleándose con gray , el termino exhausto y se intento pararse inmediatamente empezó a correr y buscar por todas partes a la pareja o mejor dicho a las familia kusagi ( vino a mi mente de veras )

KUSAGIIIIIIIIIIIII - grito al ubicar a la pareja o mas bien a la familia - MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOO

akine y juvia voltearon , pero la pequeña akira lloro cuando vio que gray golpeo a su padre y juvia intento detener a gray pero no pudo todavia acabo congelada en hielo , pero el no hizo caso y peleo con akane dejando al pobre chico al borde de la muerte y ala pequeña akira gritando que alerto al gremio de una pelea

GRAY INBECIL - grito todo el gremio en unisono , pero el no hizo caso y golpeo a creador de su furia hasta que algo lo detuvo era un puñete de alguien volteo y era natsu con una cara furiosa .

IDIOTA -grito natsu cuando su puño le llego a la cara - mira los que has hecho

m- gemio gray y volteo y se quedo aterrorizado cuando vio a juvi a congelada a su rival de amor akane con mucha sangre y agonizante y a la pequeña akira abrazando a su papa y llorando por su mama

perdón - susurro cuando se acerco a akira

no te acerques a mi papa- dijo akira llorando - no le hagas nada ... por favor , en eso wendy se acerco a akane y lo empezó a currar

que has hecho - dijo natsu enojado - mira que has hecho , el descongelo a juvia y se fue muy enojado pero consigo mismo

como hice esto - dijo gray enojado con el mismo - como le hice daño a la persona que mas quiero , caminaba yendo a su casa y encerarse por siempre

mientras tanto juvia veía a su esposo mal herido y inconsciente y a su hija llorando , camino un poco y después empezó a correr el gremio lo vio peor no dijo nada .

GRAY-SAMA - grito para que el alquimista de hielo volteara ,pero el solo acelero su paso - gray-sama - decía exhausta de tanto correr - descanso un poco y empezó a correr cuando este se disponía a entrar a su casa sintió alga muy cálido y así era juvia abrazándolo fuertemente

no te vayas gray-sama - susurraba la maga de agua - porque no me dejas ser feliz , el abrió mas los ojos y sintió su espalda mojada por lagrimas de la maga de agua

soy un egoísta - susurro gray - yo te te ... , ella puso sus dedos en sus labios

yo te amo - dijo juvia desviando su mirada - pero pero yo ya tengo una familia

fui un tonto - dijo gray deprimido - pero yo yo te amo - dijo besándola sintiendo unos labios cálidos y suaves peor ella por un momento no se risistio pero en su mente apareció akane y su hija y se separo

no gray-sama - susurro juvia con lagrimas - no

si ya lo se - dijo gray mirando aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaba - es muy tarde verdad

mmm - decía juvia - yo yo no puedo ... adiós

tu y yo nos amamos pero tu no quieres a akane verdad - dijo gray mirando al cielo - o si no estarías con el y no conmigo

yo te amo solo a ti y nunca dejare de hacerlo - dijo ella besándolo de nuevo - si akane es feliz juvia también lo es - dijo llorando

pero si juvia no es feliz gray no lo es - dijo gray imitando su hablar en 3 persona - estaría triste por ti

* * *

><p>akise - dijo una niña peliazul - al fin despiertas<p>

y juvia - dijo akise en reacción inmediata - y akira

papi - decía akira llorando de felicidad - estas bien verdad

hai - dijo akise abrazándola - y tu mi

se fue por aya - dijo la pequeña akira señalando a la dirección donde se ubica la casa del follkoster , el la cargo y se fue hacia esa dirección

_juvia no me dejes -_ pensaba akine corriendo cargada a su hija

* * *

><p>que importa akise - dijo seguramente gray - me importas tu<p>

y mi hija - decía juvia mirando a la dirección del gremio , el no dijo nada

ves no pensaste en mi hija - dijo juvia triste apunto de irse cuando una mano la jalo hacia su cuerpo - vivirá con nosotros

NO - grito akane viendo la escena - juvia que haces con este

akise-kun - dijo juvia separándose de gray y abrazándolo a el - juvia lo siente

de que te quieres disculpar - dijo firmemente gray - si tu me amas

no mama ama a papa - dijo una niña rubia - ella quiere a papa verdad mama

si yo quier a akisee - dijo juvia besándolo y cargando a su hija , ella le saco la lengua a gray y abrazo a su madre

no te mientas- dijo gray acercándose a la pareja - tu me amas ..amas mis besos ...mis caricias .mis abrazos y cuando te susurro en el oído

ee - dacia juvia sonrojada peor vio a su hija - juvia quiere a akira mas que nada

y a papa - dijo akira llorando - mama y papa ... y yo somos una familia

juvia tu no me quieres verdad - dijo akise separándose de juvia - tu amas a este yo lo se

no ..yo te amo - dijo juvia intentando abrazarlo - yo te quiero

ves no me amas ..pero me quieres- dijo akise con la cabeza gacha - es muy diferente que amar

yoyo... - decía juvia intentando decir yo si te amo

mama tu amas a papi - decía akira abrasándola

no...yo amo a gray y a akira - dijo juvia abrazando a akira que quería zafarse

TE ODIO - GRITO akira - si me amaras estarías con papi ,akise abrazo a juvia

juvia yo te amo tanto que te dejare ser feliz - dijo akane abrazando y llorando a la vez

aka...ne - dijo juvia - juvia lo siente

...

...

...

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>AL FIN TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA LA VERDAD PENSABA OTRO FIN PERO MATEN ME SI QUIEREN EJEJEJEJEJE NO ME MATEN RENgO UNA VIDA POR DELANTE<strong>

**GRAY - NO ME GUSTO ICE MAKER**

**AKisE - LANZAS DE FUEGO **

**MIDORI - AHORA TODOS ME ATACAN ... AYUDA JUVIA**

**JUVIA - NEBULOSA DE AGUA**

**MIDORI - TU TAMBIÉN JUVIA ¡ PORQUE?...AKIRA**

**AKIRA -TE ODIO **

**MIDORI RECIBIO UNA GRAN PALIZA Y APRENDIÓ SU LECCIÓN DE HACER FINALES BIEN TRISTES Y SIN PAREJAS **


	3. reflexion alternativa

**Eto ola. Midori aprendió su leecion /midori esta adoloridame duele todo**

**Juviadesoledad: tienes razón así que haré este fanfiction de. Gruvia /y gray tendrá su final feliz. Y yo mi final con lyon jejejejjejw esperó que te guste**

**Declaimer: esto es de hiro. Máshina**

* * *

><p>sere un tonto en el pasado...presente- decía gray mirando al cIelo- futu...- decía hasta que vio en el cielo que algo se movía<p>

Sera un OMNI - dijo gray alejándose mas del barendal de balcón- que sera- decía alejándose hasta que se vio claramente que era una estrella

Hola yo soy tu estrella- dijo suavemente la mujer rubia que vestía traje brillante - he venido porque tu me has llamado

Y yo en que momento te he llamado- tartamudea gray a no dar crédito a sus ojos - Y que hace una estrella en pleno día

Es de dia- dijo la estrella mirando al cielo - auoch que se ocuresca ...vengo en la noche ok - el sólo asintió y se fue a su casa. Y espero a que se oscurezca pero se quedo dormido y de repente viene la estrella

Maldita sea se ha dormido- dijo la estrella quejandose pero escuchó una risa y vio que el se levantaba sobandose su cabeza

Muy bien- dijo la estrella enojada- seras un niño normal

Que - dijo sorprendido- si no te has dado cuenta soy un hombre de verdad , ella lo vio y lo examinó

Ehhhh si lo eres- dijo la estrella tocándolo - parece que me equivoque...adiós

Que no me ibas a ayudar- se quejo gray, pero ella se había ido

Se durmió pero toco la campana de medianoche y de pronto apareció un hombre pequeño era Pepe grillo

Soy el fantasma de la navidad. pasada-dijo pepe-vamos- dijo jalandole. ..el grito cuando veiia que caía..el le enseño cuando el era pequeño y veía que estaba su maestra y lyon en navidad

Y que hago acá - dijo gra curioso y sorprendido A la vez

Para que veas lo que has perdido- dijo pepe- así no seras codicioso y egoísta

Oye ese no es mi problema- dijo gray enojado - de que me va ayudar esto

Jajajaj me equivoque de cliente- dijo el grilla y hciedo y moviendo sus manos- esto nunca paso

Llevame lo casa- dijo gray ya fastidiado - que noche tan rara - y se fue a dormir pasaron horas y apareció timy torne con poof y wanda y como

Tenes problemas dijo timy acercándose a gray

Acaso tenés una motoneta del tiempo - dijo gray molesto- lo tienes- alzo sus cejas al dar cuenta que si lo tenia

Ven vamonos- dijo timy - yo te ayudare

De verdad - dijo gray acercándose y subiéndose a la motoneta

Atravesaron un portal pero gray se cayo y se fue al pasado de los dinosaurios y al final quedo axahusto de ser perseguido por dinosaurios

* * *

><p>hhaah que fue todo eso. - dijo gray levantandose impactado por su sueño- creo que me quiere decir algo<p>

Claro que si- dijeron Pepe,timy y la estrella - ve y corre y dile lo que dientes a gruvia todo fue una premusion de lo que podía pasar

Ustedes son un sueño- dijo gray enojado pero Pepe lo golpeo así que se fue corriendo al fayri hill sabi edno que no era un sueño

JUVIA- grito el fullkoster tirando una piedra que por desgracia cayo en la ventana de esa - ojala que nomse de cuenta

E gray...- decía antes que le cayo la piedra en su casa

Ups- dijo gray haciendo señas para que bajara

Media hora después juvia despertó

Gray- sama- dijo juvia sorprendida al verlo a las 1 de la mañana en su casa

Querían decirte...- dijo gray muy sonrojado pero sintió que la maga ponía susndedos en sus labios

Shh- dijo juvia - yo también te amo- el sonrió ynse pregunto que el era un tonto al no darse cinta que fue un gran tonto al haberla dado cuenta tn tarde

Pero vete ya que en fayri tail no puedes estar - dijo juvia asustada que erza no lo viera

Mañana a las 10 al

Gray buscaba a juvia por el gremio con la mirada hasta que la ubico junto a erza y levy discutoendo

Quien ha roto mi vemtana- decía enojada erza - quien

Yo no fui- dijo levy asustada

Juvia no fue - dijo juvia asustada

Seguro gray fue esa payasada es dignonde el- dijo natsu acero a las chicas

Diré la verdad- dijo gray en el costado de natsu- fue natsu

Que- decía natsu corriendo perseguida por erza

Gray- sama- dijo juvia besándolo - no seas malo

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje juviadesoledad te gustó<strong>

**Natsu: yo te mato**

**Midori- porque yo9ooooo**

** C**

**O**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**T**

**A**

**R**

**S**

**Cualquiera de los 2 ppuedn ser el capita cualquiera es valido igual midori es golpeada**

**O**

**S**


End file.
